Clove's Goodbye
by IratzeMyHeart
Summary: Here's another Omegle RP-turned fanfic. I just couldn't help but post it because it got me emotional as we RP-ed. ::Katniss and Peeta aren't the only star-crossed lovers in the arena. But of course, only one can survive and everyone fights to be that only one. How hard will goodbye be? How slow will the process last? How much will it hurt?


You: (**RP** This is NOT supposed to replicate exact or implied scenes from the book) In the middle of the Games, Clove (me) was on her own in camp. All the other careers were either out of camp or dead. Which in this case mean that only she and Cato were left alive. Then, when she heard what seemed to be action at Cornucopia, she quickly rushed there to join in. But it was a bad decision. The guy from 11, trying to seek justice for his feelw district 11 tribute who died, slammed a rock against Clove's head making her fall half-conscious on the grass, technically bleeding to death. She was left alone in the open field to die, screaming for her partner, Cato (you) She felt herself slowly growing number and colder. This made her wonder if she were dying. Then, she vaguely heard Cato's voice say her name. "C-cato?" She whispered weakly (You can either choose to help her, though it might not be much use or ease her to 'sleep')

Stranger: Cato panted heavily, the ground muddy and slick. Once he heard Clove's scream, he just knew something wasn't right. As he made his way in sight of the Cornucopia, he caught sight of Katniss and Thresh running off. He'd save them for later, but for now, Clove was all he was focused on. With shallow breath, he finally found her, limp on the ground. Trying to hide his fear, he bit his lip and bent over, lightly brushing a finger across her cheek. "Hey, you're okay, we're gonna make it, alright?"

You: She breath heavily and let out an "I'll try..." as she panted. blood was running rapidly down her face from yer temples and there was no sign of it stopping. She was paling quickly too and her touch had an eerily cold feel to it. She reached limply for Cato's hand as her eyes began to slowly shut.

Stranger: Pressing his lips together, he could feel hot tears of frustration come to his eyes. Why Clove? Why wasn't it him on the ground, bleeding? "Clove, listen, please don't leave me. Not yet." He felt desperate to get out the words, hoping there was enough time. "If you leave now, you wont be able to hear the secret I wanted to tell you."

You: She quickly forced her eyes to open even though it was a really weak attempt. They were glassy and a bit teary, maybe as she looked at him blankly, feeling numb and cold from her blood loss. She felt tingles everywhere her skin touched and her head just felt too light for comfort. "I-I wanna hear..." She whispered as her eyes began to fail her again

Stranger: As he felt his chest getting heavy, he knew he couldn't keep it in any longer. He didn't care who heard at this point. "I...I'm in love with you, Clove. I always have been." He knew, even if she didn't feel the same, that he needed to say it anyways. He glanced into her eyes, seeing them grow duller by the minute. He gently pulled her into his arms, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. If this was their last moment, he wanted to make worth of it.

You: She let out a weak almost-smile as her eyes closed fully. She felt herself regain just a tiny bit of sensation upon hearing that and honestly, it made her heart flutter which was quite fortunate in a life-death situation like this. She blushed just a tiny bit though it went unnoticed on her pale, ashen face. "I love you too, Cato." She whispered, trying to give him the strongest weak handsqueeze she could manage.

Stranger: Cato laughed lightly, trying to hold it all together. He leaned over, giving her a tender kiss on the lips, feeling her breath growing weak against his. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful girl", he whispered as he pulled away, feeling a tear gently roll down his cheek. If only they weren't in the Games, things would have been better. Different. Entwining his fingers through hers, he felt her grasping as he choked back the sobs in his throat.

You: She opened her eyes just the tiniest bit to see the blurry image of Cato that her eyes provided her with. "Cato... If I don't make it... It's okay to cry..." she assured him, giving him an eerie smile.

Stranger: With a shake of his head, Cato pulled Clove closer to his chest, holding her close to him as you would a ragdoll. "Don't say that, Clove. We're going to make it. You're going to make it...", he told her urgently, a rasp growing in his voice. He gently placed a hand on the back of her head, soothingly brushing it across her hair.

You: "How am I possibly going to make it?" she asked, giving a lopsided smile. "I don't think we'd know until it happens..." she added. "I know it's really bad, Cato... It'll be a miracle if I get out of this alive... You're making yourself an easy target, leave me here... Win the Games for me."

Stranger: "I'm not leaving you", he said sadly. He couldn't try and make things sound like they were okay anymore, but he wanted Clove's last minutes to be happy ones. "If they want to get me, they can. But I'm not leaving you. We came in this together, and if we're lucky...we'll be together again someday." He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering against the cold of her skin.

You: "I love you, Cato..." she said, getting a bit breathless. "I have since we were 8... But this-All this Capitol shit we had to go through..." she stopped to chuckle half-heartedly and to catch her slowly receding breath. "It just showed me how much I love you. Cato, not to put you in unnecessary danger to be a paradox for my own words or anything but-stay with me... Don't leave...You're already slipping away." She managed to say as her grip on his hand started to slacken

Stranger: "I'm not going anywhere, baby." He had to bite his tongue to hold back the tears he could feel trying to rise from his chest. He unzipped his jacket and pulled her as close to him as possible, trying to give her any last bit of warmth she could take in. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you", he said lowly, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He was suppose to be a hero, and he didn't know how he could live with letting her down like this.

You: "You didn't have to... You've already done that, anyway..." she whispered as her hand fell out of his completely now. "Cato, it's okay to cry..." she assured him

Stranger: Feeling the tears finally slip down his cheeks, Cato felt a sob escape. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Clove, I'm sorry", he muttered repeatedly as he kissed her eyes, cheeks, lips, nose, anywhere he could reach to. He didn't want to lose the feeling of her, so he was taking in every last part he could.

You: "It's alright, Cato... It's alright.." she said, feeling it was a bit odd for her to be comforting him and not him comforting her. Despite that, she let her cold, limp hand touch his, feeling the warmth of it was a relief. "Cato, if I can't say goodbye... Well... I'm sorry."

Stranger: "It's okay", he said, feeling his hand trembling against hers. "We'll be together again someday, I have no doubt of it", he smiled, despite the feeling of his heart shattering to bits. She was leaving for real, and he had to accept it.

You: She nodded, letting her own tears fall. "Just think about it this way... I never ever ever wanted to leave you, Cato... Not even for a minute." She whispered, gently stroking the back of his hand with her icy, weak fingers

Stranger: Cato squinted his eyes shut, not wanting to hear anymore. He knew it was just wasting time for words, but ignoring time, he kissed her with as much love he could offer her. Passionate but as tender as possible, his lips brushed against hers, knowing that he wouldn't want her to leave with the memories of the violence and tragedy of the Games.

You: She kissed him back, though her efforts were weak and almost non existent. She pulled away, gasping for air. "I love you, Cato... And I want you to be in District 2 soon so I can haunt someone, alright?" She smiled weakly yet peacefully, giving his hand a weak squeeze again

Stranger: He nodded, placing a hand against her cheek, tracing up and down with his thumb. "I love you. And If I'm not, I promise I'll be seeing you soon."

You: She kissed the palm of his hand gently. "No. I want to see you back in D2..."

Stranger: "I'll try. For you, I'll try and win this, okay?", he sighed heavily, hoping he could live up to that promise.

You: She nodded, "I should say goodbye already... Just in case..."

Stranger: He felt her hand go limp in his, so he agreed, knowing that he'd have to let go eventually. "Let's not think of it as goodbye. Think of it as...see you soon. Because we will see each other soon, okay?"

You: "Okay..." she said, letting her eyes close. "I'll see you there, then..." she whispered with a voice weaker than before.

Stranger: Cato finally realized this was it. He kissed her one last time, although he felt almost no response from her. "I love you so much, Clove. I always will", he whispered, pressing his face into her hair, tears flowing freely now.

You: She smiled, an eerie peaceful smile. "Love you too..." she murmured before She drifted away, as if she was simply asleep. The only thing that ruined the effect was the blood on her forehead and the sounds of the cannon booming though the entire arena. Her hand slipped out of Cato's, falling into his lap

Stranger: With the cannons boom, he collapsed over, sobbing on her chest. It was surprising how all it could take to break Cato was this stupid game. He sat up, brushing away the dampness on his cheeks with the back of his hand. He had to win this for her, he promised. With a sudden flare of anger rising in his chest, he looked Eastwards. Where ever Thresh was, he'd make him pay for this. And Katniss, why should she have her romance when he wasn't able to? He got up, clenching his fists. Whatever it takes, he'd make it, for Clove.


End file.
